


Alexandrite vs green diamond

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Our wedding to remember literally [1]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Beach City gets destroyed, Fusion battle, Heart of the crystal gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: I have a feeling this will happen.Warning still learning to improve my writing and fight scenes aren’t my best but I will try.Thank you





	Alexandrite vs green diamond

Yellow diamond and blue diamond arrived on earth looking very pissed.

 

Alarms going off, EVERYONE GET TO SHELTER!!! ( citizens screaming) 

 

“So rose Quartz, THIS is your base! Shouts yellow diamond 

“Looks pathetic, I have seen better than this. But never mind that we are here for the rest of the humans before we finally destroy this planet in honor of pink diamond”  
Says blue diamond.

“This probably won’t go very well, guys please fuse.” Connie help get my dad and everyone out of beach City. Panicked Steven 

All three did a short little dance and alexandrine was formed. “You mess with earth, you mess with all of us.”

Then lets finish this once for all.!!!!! ( forming green diamond)

 

Alexandrine uses a wip to grab green diamond and punches her across town destroying the boardwalk and water tower.

A enraged green diamond summoned her cyth weapon and charged towards with electric shots towards alexandrine and vaporized some of the cars and houses in the process.

Alexandrine Dodges the attack and lets loose the war hammer( hammer time!!!!) on green diamond, sending her flying and crashing into the lighthouse.

“It can’t end like this, we are diamonds. We can’t lose to some pathetic fusion.

I agree, if only pink were here.

“She is here, she’s been right in front of you both of you have been to blind to see her. Says Steven 

WHAT!  
WHAT?

Beach City citizens- WHAT!?

(Part 2 )  
Lies!, is that how you trick your enemies and catch them off guard Rose Quartz!!!!  
Alexandrite gets overpowered by green diamond’s strength and forced into proofing them.

STEVEN! ( Connie riding on lion , decides to come back home and help Steven fight.) only to learn the crystal gems are poofed and its up to Stevonnie to go up against green diamond.

HOLD on that’s a human! You can fuse with humans?  
Do you really think you have a chance fighting me!

We don’t think ,we know we can take you on. Leave now while you have the chance!.( summons shield and pull out the pink sword) 

 

NEVER!!!! Unleashed full power of water and electricity.

 

Alright you asked for it!!! Says Stevonnie with a serious voice.   
Stevonnie riding on lion Charging straight forward and dodging the electric and water attacks towards green diamond and cutting though green diamonds form and splitting a traumatized blue diamond and surprised shocked yellow diamond.

How!  
Yellow what do we do now says a crying blue diamond 

The crystal gems finished reforming, only to find out Stevonnie took down green diamond all by himself/herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry If the fight was short , because I not sure how it will begin or end until I watch the episode.  
> Thank you


End file.
